


Get ready. Get ready. Get ready. Get ready. Get re-

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Glitched RoboJack, Inflation, M/M, RoboJack, The real Handsome Jack saves the day, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys tries out his latest creation, a sex robot that's a perfect replica of his rival, Handsome Jack, too bad it begins to glitch.





	Get ready. Get ready. Get ready. Get ready. Get re-

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/179179781877/cyborg-and-cumflation

It was perfect. Rhys stared at the twin of Handsome Jack in his Atlas penthouse. The robot looked exactly like the Hyperion CEO, down to the ugly shoes. Those ugly shoes Rhys had to stare at all day in meetings with the obnoxious man. It had been a _long_ day, being forced to work with Handsome Jack in their first co-op project. The man was exhausting, forcing Rhys to keep his guard up and splash out witty retort after witty retort. Rhys’ brain was mush and all he wanted was to be fucked silly by his most guilty pleasure, a Handsome Jack sex robot. A Handsome Jack sex robot who would only speak when Rhys wanted him too and only what Rhys had programed him to say.

Jack could never _ever_ know about Rhys’ secret desires, though. He’d always fantasized about the big man himself, even after he’d opened his mouth. Sure, he was crude, rude, and annoying, but he was still incredibly brilliant and such a force that it was hard not to be drawn to him. And he was still sexy as all hell. That was why Rhys had secretly created this robot, to get any attraction for Handsome Jack out of his system. Rhys would admit he’d gotten carried away with the cock, but that had been the point. This was purely self-indulgent, so he’d shamelessly added all the features he’d dreamed of, a knot, a mechanism to create an endless stream of seman-like liquid, along with ridges and bumps, and other various settings.

He stood, naked, next to his bed, crouched over Jack’s cock. “I don’t think we’ll do the knot tonight, but…” He turned the robot’s orgasm flow to seven out of ten, and the sex to ‘pound.’ Rhys wanted to get fucked tonight and nothing was going to stop him.

He climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and said the word to activate the RoboJack. “Hello, Handsome.”

The robot powered to life. “Heya, cupcake! Ready for some pounding?” The robot crawled onto the bed behind Rhys, easing its self-lubing cock inside him. “Handsome Jack’s gonna rock your world!” He began to thrust slowly, easing Rhys into the rhythm, but soon it was pounding hard into him. Rhys moaned happily. This was exactly what he needed. A real, nice fuck.

“You’re such a good little slut,” Jack told him. “A nice, good whore for daddy.”

The lewd words got to Rhys, his cock hard and he moaned. “I want to make you proud, daddy!”

“Yeah, you do! Take it all! Take it all! Nice and deep.” RoboJack fucked him fast and Rhys gripped the bedding, huffing and puffing.

“OOooo! Daddy! I love this!”

“Of course you do, I’m Handsome Jack!” It laughed. “Get ready, Daddy’s gonna cum in this sweet, little ass!”

Rhys moaned loudly, excited to try out the inflation. Jack thrust fast and unloaded, filling Rhys nice and full. It was amazing, all the liquid spewing into him. When Jack was done, he started back up again.

Panting, Rhys called out happily. “Goodbye, Handsome.”

But Jack didn’t turn off. “Heya, cupcake! Ready for some pounding?” He said again. Rhys frowned, looking back at RoboJack. It slowly thrust into him like earlier, smirking at Rhys. “Handsome Jack’s gonna rock your world! Handsome Jack’s gonna rock your world! Handsome Jack’s gonna rock your world!”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “Oh shit…” It appeared that RoboJack was glitching and he wasn’t sure if he needed to be worried or not. Maybe it would correct itself in another round… Or two...

“You’re such a good little slut. Little slut. Little slut.” He pounded into Rhys like before, making him moan loudly. “A nice, good whore for daddy. Yeah, you do! Take it all! Nice and deep.” He sang out, waiting a long moment before talking again. “Of course you do, I’m Handsome Jack!” It laughed just like before, the laughter was strange now, no longer as organic as it was the first time. It was creepy. “Get ready, Daddy’s gonna cum in this sweet, little ass! Sweet, little ass!”

Rhys gasped. RoboJack had gone through the cycle faster than earlier. He came inside Rhys, pounding hard into him, filling him up just like before. It bloated him and he groaned, feeling it leak from him.

RoboJack slowed, and then spoke again. “Heya, cupcake! Ready for some pounding?”

* * *

Two hours had passed and RoboJack still hadn’t unglitched and Rhys was so worn and tired, his insides were _so_ full and aching and his bed was soaked in a puddle of synthetic cum. And his own. He was finally desperate enough to get help. He opened his ECHO to text Vaughn. ‘Ineed ur hhelp urgentdont tell any1 comm alone to pent house. 47145.’ Through the rough fucking, he sent the message. He could count on Vaughn to help and not judge.

“Yeah, you do!” Jack continued as Rhys moaned helplessly. “Take it all! Nice and deep. Nice. Nice. Nice. Nice.”

Glaring, Rhys yelled at the RoboJack. “OH SHUT UP ALREADY!”

“Nice and deep.” There was a long pause and he spoke. “Of course you do, I’m Handsome Jack!” It laughed again.

Rhys wailed angrly, thoroughly annoyed. The words were dull and stupid and he wanted it to never speak again, even as he felt more stirrings in his cock.

“Get ready, Daddy’s gonna cum in this sweet, little ass!” Rhys grimaced as RoboJack came, unloading another full load into him.

“Woah, shit, cupcake, if you wanted me to fuck you, all ya had to do was ask.”

Rhys jumped, hearing a voice he was not prepared for. He looked past the robot to find the real Handsome Jack, leaning on the doorframe, a stupid grin on his face.

“Heya, cupcake! Ready for some pounding?”

Handsome Jack’s grin widened when he heard the robot.

“No!” Rhys groaned, at his wit’s end. “I texted Vaugh-aaaah-n! Not- not you!”

Handsome Jack shook his head. “Sorry, sweetheart, ya texted me.” And then he was coming over and Rhys wanted to die.

“Handsome Jack’s gonna rock your world!”

He was bare for his competitor to see and Jack was loving this. “I gotta say, this looks exactly like me, down to the details, ‘cept for that dick.” Rhys bit his lip, trying his hardest to hold in a moan and not get aroused. Jack whistled. “You went all out for that thing, huh? Wow, you are soaked… I gotta say, I’m impressed. I see now why you’re CEO, you’re _good_. Almost as good as me.” At this he grinned wide at the robot.

“You’re. You’re. You’re. You’re-”

Handsome Jack’s eyes widened. “Glitching, huh? That why you texted for help? How long it been doing this?”

“-You’re. You’re. You’re. You’re-”

“T-two-oooo hours…” A moan slipped from him and he squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks heating as the inevitable was happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

Handsome Jack was quiet for a moment.

“You’re. You’re. You’re such a good little slut.”

Rhys gasped, forgetting the words he’d programmed RoboJack to say. “Fuck!” he groaned, hiding his face against his bed.

“A nice, good whore for daddy.”

“SHUT UP!” Rhys yelled into his bed, his voice cracking.

Rhys’ head was grabbed by Jack and turned so he had to look at him, his eyes calculating. His lips curved into a smirk. “Be honest, Rhysie. You like me or something? Think I’m sexy as hell?”

Rhys whined. “Just… Just turn it off!”

“Answer me.”

Pouting, cheeks hot, Rhys moaned. “Yes.”

Victory spread all over Handsome Jack’s face. He pulled Rhys in for a kiss and Rhys moaned, arousal peaking again.

“Yeah, you do! Take it all! Nice and deep.”

Jack laughed through the kiss, but didn’t stop. His hand reached down Rhys to take hold of his cock.

“Jack!” Rhys whined, moaning and rocking into it.

“Sorry, Rhysie Pie, this is just too sexy to stop. You gotta give me a moment with myself.”

“Why?” Rhys strung out, gasping as Jack jerked him off.

“Cause you’re sexy as all fuckin’ hell, pumpkin. Duh. Why else do you think I’ve been-”

“Of course you do, I’m Handsome Jack!”

“-flirting with you? I’ve wanted this cute ass for a while.”

Rhys would have been shocked if he wasn’t so exhausted and worked up. He frowned. “Wh- what?”

Jack kissed him hard. “I want you, Rhys. Have for a while.”

Rhys’ eyes widened as he rocked forward harshly. “Oooh,” he moaned.

Jack smirked.

“Get ready, Daddy’s gonna cum in this sweet, little ass!”

“No!” Rhys cried, annoyed and tired of all the repetition.

Jack’s brows quirked and he leaned over to watch as it unloaded into Rhys. “Holy shit, buttercup! You’ve been taking _this_ for two hours!? Damn, you’re insane!”

Rhys lurched forward, orgasm shooting into the soaked bed.

Jack whistled. “That’s level seven? Fuck, Rhysie… I gotta see what ten does.”

“What!?”

Jack pushed the setting to ten. Then they waited  through the cycle.

Rhys glared as he panted and puffed.

Jack laughed, kissing Rhys and rubbing his back. “You’re totally turning me on, sugar. Like, it’s _insane_ how turned on I am.”

“You… Better not tell… Anyone!” Rhys moaned.

“Hell no! This is too good.” Jack shook his head. “Nuh uh, this is _only_ for me to see.”

“Get ready, Daddy’s gonna cum in this sweet, little ass!”

“Hell yeah, here we go!”

The intensity and load was enormous and had to be at least twice as much as Rhys had set it. He jerked his hips, moaning loudly. The liquid spilled from his ass.

“This is fucking hot!” Jack stood and disappeared. After a moment, the RoboJack stopped.

Rhys sighed loudly. “Thank you!”

Jack grunted. “Of course I was gonna help ya, that’d be cruel.”

Rhys pulled away as Jack pushed the robot over, letting it topple to the floor. Rhys lay on his back, stomach large and puffed, full of synthetic cum. Jack was between his legs and Rhys’ eyes widened. Jack pressed his thumb to Rhys’ ass, plugging any liquid from leaking out.

“Oh, come on!”

Jack’s pants had disappeared almost in the blink of an eye. He smirked. “I gotta. You’re so gorgeous right now and I’ve been dying to have you. And c’mon, you getta have the real deal, hmm?”

They stared at each other, Jack hopeful and Rhys tired and annoyed. “I’m tired, Jack.”

He kissed over Rhys’ knee and thigh. “Please, Rhysie pie?” His eyes were large and pleading.

Rhys groaned. “Fuck. Fine!”

Jack’s grin was wild and extremely pleased. “You won’t regret it! I’m way better than any ol’ robot!” Jack removed his thumb and a second later, his cock was inside Rhys.

“Oh?” Rhys sighed. “How so?” He smirked, challenging.

Jack leaned over Rhys, kissing up him to bit his neck. Rhys gasped, body hot and renewed. “Because,” Jack whispered, kissing over Rhys’ jaw. “I can do _this_.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
